Evaluation Core. The long term goal of the R-CENTER is to strengthen and build Morehouse School of Medicine's research capacity by facilitating access to novel technologies, training and professional development resources in order to accelerate scientific discoveries that will contribute to the elimination of health disparities. Evaluation is integral to informing center decision-making, documenting emerging best practices and measuring progress towards prioritized aims, goals and objectives associated with the transformational efforts of the Center. Therefore, the specific aims of the R-CENTER Evaluation Core are to: (Specific Aim 1) inform Center planning and implementation; (Specific Aim 2) monitor and assess effectiveness of Center Cores; and (Specific Aim 3) evaluate center-wide program aims, goals and objectives. A three-pronged approach will be implemented to achieve overarching EC specific aims. First, The R-CENTER Assessment will be adapted and annually administered, institution-wide. This tool will be a means through which to annually chart trends associated with Center resource awareness, utilization, citation and recommendations over the 5-year funding period. Results will be used to identify strengths and opportunities for institutional positioning and implementation. Second, key informant interviews will be conducted with each core, quarterly. Interviews will be guided by core -specific logic models and work plans. Discussions will be based on a common script, tape-recorded discussions and transcription, with summary and trends in progress made against established aims and activities (Specific Aim 2). Reports will subsequently be developed and presented to the administrative core to inform Center planning, implementation, quality assurance and annual progress reporting (Specific Aim 1). Cross-core trends will be documented in bi-annual reports developed to identify the degree to which the cores collectively contribute to the Center's overarching aims (Specific Aim 3). Quantitative data will be managed and analyzed using PASW Version 18.0. Qualitative data analysis will be conducted in NVivo 8.0. All data will be presented quarterly to R-CENTER administration on an on-going basis to inform planning decisions, monitor effectiveness, and resolve obstacles to successful implementation of proposed strategies. The overarching R-CENTER logic model is designed to guide assessment of the center's processes and outcomes.